He Isn't
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Drabble tentang isi hati Kai yang sedang rindu pacarnya. KAI x SEHUN ! KaiHun. Warning Yaoi!


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (Kai)

Pairing : KaiHun. KAI x Sehun!

Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, Angst(?)

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot atau drabble, tidak tahu juga.

Desc : Kai, Sehun, dan ide cerita milik saya, seperti biasa.

 **Author's Note** : Oneshot yang cukup parah pendeknya. **Ini remake** , jika pernah membaca ini sebelumnya, itu saya yang buat. Ini fanfic 3 tahun yang lalu dan **saya publish di akun lama saya**. Kenapa saya remake? Ya terserah dong. Hahahaha, maaf maaf, bukan itu. Bahasa saya dulu kacau, agak seperti apa ya? Kacau pokoknya. Disini bahasa-nya lebih dewasa, bukan juga sih. Tidak banyak kalimat diubah, hanya beberapa saja. Tapi pada dasarnya isinya sama saja. Omong-omong, ini feelsnya kurang, saya akui, dan uhm- lebih cheesy mungkin?

Enjoy

 **He Isn't**

 _Aku kembali melihat pria berparas cantik di hadapanku. Dan demi tuhan dia terlalu sama denganmu, yang mengisi hatiku selama ini._

"Kau baik baik saja, Kim Jongin?"

 _Tuhan tolong agar aku tidak menjerit saat bibirnya melafalkan namaku. Itu sangat sempurna._

"Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih eum..."

"Xi Luhan. Namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan"

 _Aku memang bodoh, terus saja mengaggapnya sebagai dirimu. Sulit melihat Luhan sebagai dirinya disaat kehadirannya bagaikan kehadiranmu. Aku selalu terikat denganmu tahu._

"Apakah kau murid juga?"

"Ah? aku mahasiswa di Yonsei"

 _Ingat tidak saat dulu kami sering bermimpi ketika sudah dewasa akan mengambil jurusan yang sama di Yonsei?_

"Oh, lebih tua rupanya"

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung'. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Baiklah, hyung"

 _Rasanya aneh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Bukankah dulu kau yang selalu memanggilku hyung? Aku bahkan sudah memperingatimu berkali kali, panggil aku Kai. Tapi kau selalu menolaknya, berkata bahwa umur tidak pernah menghalangi sebuah perasaan._

"Kau murid SOPA?"

"Ya hyung. Pasti kau mengenalinya dari seragamku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Boleh kusarankan hyung? Sebaiknya menggunakan nametag sepertiku. Lihat, kau dengan mudahnya mengenalku"

"Kau bisa mengenalku kapan saja, tidak butuh nametag"

 _Apakah mengenal Luhan semudah itu? Tapi kenapa mengenalmu dulu itu sangat sulit? Aku bahkan harus bangun jam 3 pagi agar mendapat bis yang sama denganmu. Lalu menerima semua ocehan ibuku saat pulang terlalu larut karena aku lebih memilih mengikutimu tertidur di rooftop sekolah._

"Mengapa tidak mengendarai mobil, hyung?"

"Tidak, apartemenku tidak jauh dari halte"

"Rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari halte"

"Kau bisa bermain ke apartemenku jika ada waktu. Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu hal yang kutahu"

"Tentu, aku akan sering bermain ke apartemenmu"

 _Mungkin aku akan mengikuti kebiasaanmu. Kau sering sekali menginap dirumahku. Alasanmu tidak ingin pulang karena orang tuamu selalu bertengkar. Kini aku yang mungkin akan sering menginap di apartemen Luhan. Seperti menggantikanmu._

"Kau ingin pulang bersama nanti Jongin?"

"Ya, aku ingin. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang Yonsei. Jam kuliahmu tentu lebih lama dari jam belajarku hyung"

 _Kali ini aku akan melakukanya, sungguh. Aku akan menunggu Luhan di gerbang kampusnya sampai dia selesai belajar. Tak seperti dulu, aku selalu lupa. Padahal text message-mu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menungguku di gerbang._

Hatchiii...

"Maaf aku sedang flu"

"Tidak apa hyung, apakah kau membawa obatmu? Sebaiknya diminum saja"

"Benar. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku"

Aku terus saja menjadi alarm-mu. Mengingatkanmu kemanapun kau pergi. "Apakah kau membawa obatmu?" "Jam berapa terakhir kau makan?" "Apa masih sakit?"

 _Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau sehat. Padahal kenyataanya kau tidak mampu menjalani kehidupan. "Tidurlah di dadaku, dan semuanya akan baik baik saja". Kau bilang itu dan aku akan berhasil. Tidak sama sekali, aku gagal. Kau benar benar pergi dariku. Kanker itu terus saja memakan darahmu, menginfeksi seluruh tubuhmu. Kau lelah untuk hidupmu, tapi kau berjuang untukku. Untuk selalu bersamaku bahkan saat kau lelah membuka matamu._

"Busnya sudah berhenti, aku duluan Jongin"

"Bye hyung. Aku akan benar menunggumu nanti sore"

"Bye Jongin"

 _Hey Sehun, apakah kau sengaja meminta tuhan untuk mengirim Luhan? Aku hanya mencintaimu okay? Bahkan jika tuhan sengaja menciptakan Luhan dengan apapun yang menyerupaimu. Tetap saja,_

 _Dia Xi Luhan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Oh Sehun, cintaku._

 **END**

A/n : Ini ada sequel-nya, **tolong review** jadi saya tahu apa harus remake sequelnya juga apa tidak usah. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mengobrol di PM dan yang sekedar me-request sesuatu, saya appreciate kalian selalu. Thank you (:

Lots of Love

 _Han Jangmi_


End file.
